Pokemon Ash the eon pokemon
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash is about to say goodbye to Serena when he passes out and transforms into a black Latios Sorry for the bad summary I kinda wrote this as more of a tribute to dragonfall then anything but decided to have Ash end up with more then just Latias as Serena won't let anything hurt him after the transformation and brings him to altomare. Anyway con crit allowed flaming not. Enjoy
1. In The beginning

It would have been a beautiful night in celadon city if it wasn't for Team Rocket who was trying to catch the Latias that was in town, if it wasn't for a supposed Team Magma and Team Aqua who had a satellite that spotted the Lati in the city. The Latias was flying around trying to find an exit while trying to keep her hatchling safe.

It took her five minutes to reach the Docks but found that it was heavily guarded. After a few seconds of staring she turned around and flew through the alleys till she saw ran into a female trainer. Thinking this trainer was an enemy she made sure that her hatchling would be safe if she had to fight.

The trainer then put her hands up in the air. "Woah I'm not here to hurt you" said the trainer. "Do you need any help?" She asked.

The Lati thought for a second while it just stared at the trainer before giving the trainer one chance. Just as the Latias was starting to let her guard down a little an explosion three blocks away made her turn around, before she quickly looked back to the trainer and using psychic to gently hand her hatchling over to the trainer. "Make sure my hatchling is safe, I will keep them busy as long as I can" said the Latias.

The trainer was shocked not only did the Lati hand her what she was protecting and trust her, but could talk. She looked at the Lati. "My name is Delia, and I will keep your young safe. May I know your name as to tell him or her about their real mom when they grow up?" Asked Delia.

Nodding the Lati smiled. "My name is Angel" the Lati said before taking off to distract the teams while her young and he trainer got out safety.

Delia looked down at the bundle in her arms before running towards the exit to the city. Once she was near she noticed that there were two team rocket members standing there bickering. One was a male with short blue hair, and the other was a long red haired woman, both of which looked no older then 18.

"Come on Jessie we should be helping the others" said the blue haired male.

"No James we were ordered to stay here in case the target tries to leave" said Jessie.

Delia was walking towards them as to try to get past them without starting a battle. Jessie and James looked at her and the bundle thinking it's just her baby before letting her through. Delia then started running till the city was on the horizon before calling out her Charizard. "Chabela please take me and this little one home safely" said Delia earning a nod from the charizard.

Chabela then picked up Delia, who was still carrying the bundle, and took off at a safe pace towards Pallet town. While her charizard was flying she decided to take a peek at the bundle she was carrying and saw a black and white Latios looking at her with its honey brown eyes.

An hour later just outside the Ketchum house

Chabela landed right outside the hose letting Delia off before Delia recalled her starter and ran to Professor Oaks lab. "Professor I'm going to need help" said Delia as she went up to the professor who looked at her confused.

"What's wrong Delia?" Asked Professor oak.

"I was entrusted with a newly hatched baby pokemon during a raid by team rocket in celadon city and well it's a Pokemon not from this region" said Delia in a panic.

The professor then moved the blanket carefully as to see what pokemon she could be entrusted with. Once the blanket was moved his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He then lead Delia and the baby back into the lab. "Delia this is a legendary Pokemon and I don't really know what the name of it is, but know that they have never been seen outside of the Hoenn region. If you seen one in celadon and that she trusted you with her young then something happened in hoenn for her to come here and leave her hatchling in the care of a human" said Oak.

Delia then looked at the bundle before looking at Professor Oak. "Well can you help me raise him and keep him safe?" Asked Delia earning a nod from the Professor.

Delia then went home and laid the baby Pokemon on her bed before kneeling down and praying to Mew and Arceus to change him into a human for as long as possible to keep him safe. After her prayer suddenly the hatchling started changing slowly into a human with raven black hair and honey brown eyes. "I think I will call you Ash" said Delia before laying down next to the baby.


	2. Trip to pallet and altomare

**Present day lumios city Kalos region**

Ash and Serena were walking to the airport where Serena's flight would take her to Hoenn. Ash was looking down at his feet thinking of how to tell Serena about his feelings for her yet let her know she's not the only one he loves but the only human he's had feelings for. As he was walking Ash fell to his knees clutching his chest in extreme pain which got Serena's attention.

"Ash are you ok?" Asked Serena genuinely worried.

"Se-Serena... if anything... happens to me... I want you... to know that... I love...you" said Ash between painful breaths before he passed out in front of a shell shocked Serena.

A few seconds later Serena snapped out of her shocked state and sat beside Ash placing his head on her lap. _'He loves me? That explained why he was so hesitant to talk to me while we were walking'_ thought Serena.

Suddenly Ash's body was enveloped in a white light forcing Serena to cover her eyes. Once the light died down it revealed a lack and white Latios with a blue triangle on its chest. "Ash?" Asked Serena confused as to what happened.

the black Latios slowly opened its eyes after hearing Serena's voice. "Serena? What happened?" The Latios asked in a human voice. "The last thing I remember is feeling an extremely sharp pain in my chest before passing out" stated Ash.

Serena just stared at the eon Pokemon confused. "Ash is that you?" Asked Serena.

"Yes it's me why?" Said the eon dragon.

Serena shook her head. "Because your a Pokemon but not just any your a Latios!" Said Serena.

Ash laid there for a minute shocked. "WHAT?!" Yelled Ash now literally confused.

Serena reached into her bag before pulling out a mirror and showing Ash's face to him.

"... well I guess it's better then being a female pikachu and finding out later. At least I'm the right gender" said Ash.

Serena looked away and started fidgeting. "D-did you mean what you said before his happened?" Asked Serena.

"If your talking about what I said as everything started going black then yes. Yes I did" said Ash.

"I-I'm so happy" said Serena causing Ash's head to tilt in confusion. "I love you too Ash Ketchum" finished Serena.

"I wanted to tell you that there is one other I love but I loved you longer and this other well I am afraid that you would hate me if I told you" said Ash scratching the back of his neck.

"Why would I hate you Ash? I could never in a million years hate the man I want to marry even if he did turn into a Pokemon I would still want to marry him" said Serena.

"Well this other girl is a Pokemon I saved from team rocket. After her brother died I spent a week trying to help her recover as she was depressed, and during that week I started to develop feelings for her" said Ash. "She is a Latias and well I could tell she was overly fond of me. As me, Brock, and misty were leaving by boat she gave me a picture of me and pikachu before kissing me on the lips" said Ash while looking down hoping that Serena wasn't mad or wouldn't leave him.

"That's silly Ash why would I hate you if you loved a Pokemon just as much as you love me?" Asked Serena.

Ash looked at Serena with wide eyes. "Y-you still want to be with me?" Asked Ash.

"Of course I do but I think we would have to get you to someplace safer for you, but first we should head to your house and tell your mom" said Serena.

Ash then tried to move but found it hard. **"Ash why don't you think about being your old self and focusing some energy to those thoughts. I asked Latias back when we were in altomare how she made herself look like Bianca"** said Pikachu.

Ash then tried what Pikachu described and he started to change. Five minutes later he looked like his old self and started to stand up with help from Serena. "Serena can you come with me to Kant then to altomare?" Asked Ash.

"Sure Ash I'd love to go with you" said Serena.

Ash and Serena then continued to the airport but to head to Kanto this time. Once he arrived at the airport they immediately went to the phones and called Ash's mom.

"Hello Ketchum residents" said Ash's mom.

"Hi mom me and Serena are on our way I have some bad news, and I have some good news" said Ash.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Delia.

"I'd like to discuss it in private as so far only Serena knows and she accepts me" said Ash. "And the second bit of news is that Serena is my girlfriend" said Ash causing his mom to cry.

"my boy is growing up so fast" said Delia.

"Umm Delia we should be there by noon tomorrow after that we are heading to altomare for a bit" said Serena.

"Ok my dear and you can call me mom if you'd like" said Delia.

"Thank you mom see you when we arrive" said Ash before hanging up.

 **Meanwhile in altomare**

Latias was doing her daily rounds making sure altomare was safe. _'I_ _wish Ash would return I miss him so much, and I haven't told him my feelings. Thank Arceus that after he left I decided to practice telepathy, I can now talk to Bianca'_ thought Latias.

After five more minutes she sighed and went to Bianca's to eat. _'_ _Bianca I'm here for supper'_ said Latias telepathically.

"Your just in time I just finished cooking your favourite" said Bianca.

 _"Thank you Bianca"_ said Latias _. 'So what's on T.V.?'_ Asked Latias.

"Well lets see" said Bianca as she turned on the tv to a rerun channel that just happened to be playing the finals of the Kalos league and the battle afterwords, which shocked Latias to see Ash saving the world and coming so close to winning.

 _'Bianca is that Ash saving the world or is it just me?'_ Asked Latias.

"It is Latias, and I'm just as shocked as you" said Bianca.

 _'I hope that he comes to visit soon I've been so lonely'_ said Latias while Bianca had a sly smile on her face.

 **Back with Serena and Ash who are on a plane to kanto**

Serena and Ash were sitting on the plane to Kanto when Ash looked to Serena. "Hey Serena" said Ash.

"Yes Ash?" Asked Serena.

"I've never told you that my mom isn't my birth mother did I?" Asked Ash.

"No. No you didn't Ash" responded Serena.

"Well for the longest time my mom always told me that my birth mother was a brave young lady who gave me to my mom so she could protect me and my birth mother ended up being killed in celadon city. But she never told me more then her name" said Ash.

"What was her name Ash?" Asked Serena.

"My mom always told me her name was Angel" said Ash.

"Well I guess we will have to honour her somehow my love" said Serena.

"I guess, but that was one of the reasons I became a pokemon trainer in hopes to make her proud of me" said Ash.

"I think she would have been proud no matter what you chose to do" said Serena.

"Thank you Serena, that makes me feel better" said Ash.

"We will be arriving in Viridian city in fifteen minutes. Thanks for flying with the Kanto air express the fastest plane yet" said the stewardess.

"Well Serena, Pikachu looks like we will be getting off soon. Thanks a lot for coming with me Serena" said Ash.

"No problem my love, I'm just glad you kept greninja as we might need him if we run into any issues" said Serena.

"Greninja said he felt that I might need his help soon and that he didn't want to leave me" said Ash.

Soon the plane landed and taxied to the airport. Ash and Serena then got up and walked off the plane and started heading to pallet town. Once they got to route one Ash smiled as him and Pikachu bonded on this route, Serena looked to Ash who was just smiling and walking slower.

"What's got you smiling so bright My love?" Asked Serena.

"This is the spot where pikachu and I became friends, and he saved me from a flock of angry spearrow" Ash said whimsically as he reminisced on the past.

Serena grabbed Ash's hand and smiled. "Let's get to pallet I want to meet your mom, and also I was thinking after we go to altomare maybe we should go to the Alola region win Latias, as a kind of vacation" stated Serena.

"Sounds awesome" said Ash.

Ash and Serena continued down route one for fifteen minutes and finally arrived in pallet town. Ash looked at Serena before smiling and picking her up and carrying her bridal style all the way to his house.

Ash soon arrived at his house still carrying Serena. As he reached the door Serena got ready to knock.

As Serena went to knock the door opened revealing Mr mime getting ready to go shopping. "Hi Mr mime" said Ash.

 **"Hi Ash"** said Mr. mime.

Ash then placed Serena down and they both walked into the house.

"Mom were home" said Ash.

Delia then came out of the kitchen. "Hi honey welcome home" Delia said.

"Hi mom I came home early because something happened to me" said Ash.

 _"Please don't let the transformation mew put him under be undone"_ thought Delia.

Ash then undid the transformation that he had used to get him to pallet startling Delia. "This is what happened to me" said Ash.

Delia at this point was crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Honey. You were born a Latios and I asked mew to change you into a human for your protection, as at the time too many people were after the Lati's and wanting them dead" said Delia who was crying a river at this point.

Ash transformed back to his human self. "It's okay mom, I mean you did it to keep me safe and that is enough for me... but me and Serena will be heading to altomare and then to Alola for vacation so we will be gone awhile. I will call as much as possible" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash. Serena please keep my son safe" said Delia.

"Don't worry Delia I will I mean I wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I didn't. And also we have Pikachu and Greninja to help keep him safe" said Serena.

"Wait you are still going to stay with Ash even though he's a Pokemon now?" Asked Delia.

"I've loved him for a long time nothing's going to change my feelings for him" said Serena earning a hug from Delia.

Ash then looked around and noticed that it was almost noon. "I'm going to call for charizard so we can have a quick trip to altomare" said Ash.


End file.
